


Test file please ignore

by PeepMeep



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Other, Unicode, bad character support, hieroglyphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeepMeep/pseuds/PeepMeep
Summary: How much character support do you think this site has? I'm guessing NONE





	1. Chapter 1

I bet just having the hieroglyphs is gonna break shit

 

wow it didn't even save it shit's broke


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can u guess what im writing

1 ｅｘｔｅｒｍｉｎａｔｅ  
2 𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐚𝐭𝐞  
3 𝚎𝚡𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎  
end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you to ignore this!!!


	3. Chapter 3

> hnnnnng... ,colonel  
> beaky..
> 
> — Nate (@CrowFluff) [January 23, 2019](https://twitter.com/CrowFluff/status/1087960910759686144?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
